


Welcome to the World

by KnittedWhit



Series: Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Clace, Clace had a baby, F/M, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedWhit/pseuds/KnittedWhit
Summary: It’s happened. Clary and Jace has a baby. And she is perfect.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jace Herondale & Clary Fairchild, Jace Herondale/Clary Fairchild
Series: Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Welcome to the World

The semi-dark room was quiet. Clary was fast asleep on the bed. A fire crackled in the fireplace and Jace rocked in the chair next to the fire. Maryse had had it sent to them as a gift. It was her tradition now, whenever a first baby was expected in her family, a beautiful rocking chair appeared soon after the announcement. 

Jace rocked gently, his eyes never leaving the face of the baby in his arms. She was perfect. She had a faint fuzz of red hair, to both Jocelyn and Jace’s delight, but her eyes were golden from what they could tell. She had only allowed them one tiny peek before she had screwed them shut again. She had long fingers, but so tiny. Jace choked up just looking at them. They curled in tiny fists next to her cheeks, and her mouth worked in a dream-suckle as he continued rocking. 

Clary had been amazing. Jace has decided halfway through her labor that he would rather fight a room-full of demons ALONE than have to give birth; and also, his wife was amazing. Clary hadn’t faltered, determined and strong, following Catarina’s directions until their daughter had been laid screaming on her chest. Her angelic smile as she sought Jace’s eyes, the delight on her face as they looked and looked at their newborn daughter had made Jace fall in love with her even more. 

Family had streamed in, Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Simon, Luke. Each had exclaimed and cried and cooed. Finally Clary had flagged and Catarina had shooed everyone but Jace from the room. Clary has fed the baby and pretty much passed out asleep. 

And so now it was just him and the baby. He thought at first he would be so nervous. But the minute Clary has handed the baby to him and he had taken her into his arms, he had never been more sure of anything. He shifted her gently, and kissed her tiny head tenderly. He was going to be everything to her that he had never had. She would never doubt his love, this tiny part of him and Clary. He didn’t even know how someone couldn’t love something so tiny and helpless.

He began to talk softly. 

“You’ve had a big first day. You met a lot of people. Let’s see. First was Catarina, she’s very nice and a friend of Uncle Magnus’. Speaking of Uncle Magnus, he bought you a lot of outfits. I didn’t know babies needed that many clothes, but he said yes. And they need colors. So you have a lot of colors too. Now, the other tall guy was Uncle Alec. He said you are going to be his little archer and I think he may have teared up. He denied it though. But I felt it. We are parabatai. You'll learn about those someday. You can have one if you want. Or not. Your choice. Your cousins Max and Rafe you haven’t met yet, but Max is very excited because you are a girl and almost as good as a sister, his daddy informed us.  
Aunt Izzy said she is going to take you shopping and show you how to use a whip properly and you’ll be amazing at it. But we knew that already, didn’t we?” 

Jace smiled at the baby. 

“Uncle Simon said he’ll teach you how to play video games like a proper mundane so you can blend in if need be. And he has music you need to listen to, he says. He does have good taste in music.  
The lady that gave us this rocking chair is Grandma Maryse. She was the second person to hold you after me and Mommy. First was Nana Jocelyn. She is amazing too. You came from some strong women, baby girl. The guy with glasses is Papaw Luke. You will always have a protector in him. And well, everyone. But I think Papaw Luke is taking the title for himself.”

Jace shifted again and the baby puckered for a second, but relaxed as he kept rocking. 

“Your mommy, she is the strongest woman I know. She gave birth to you. She is an amazing artist too. You will see the pictures in your nursery she made for you. She wanted everything just right. Your mommy is my everything. Well, now you both are. I will live the rest of my life to make you both happy and safe. I promise you.”

Jace picked up a tiny fist and kissed it. 

“Jace?”

Clary’s quiet voice came to him from across the room. She had obviously been listening, her smile soft and full of love. She watched him as he stood and moved the sit on the edge of the bed. Clary peeked at her daughter. “She is perfect, isn’t she?” She cooed at the baby. 

“Well of course. She came from us,” he chuckled, passing the baby back to her mother. 

Clary gingerly sat up. “We need to name her, Jace.”

“I know,” he moved next to her, putting his arm around them. 

“I had an idea...” Clary bit her lip. 

“Yeah?” Jace touched her cheek.

“What do you think about...Theresa? Theresa Céline? After Tessa and your mother?” Clary said.

Jace felt something catch in his throat. 

“We can call her Reesa for short,” Clary continued. “What do you think?”

“I think...”, Jace swallowed the lump in his throat. “I think that’s perfect.”

Clary snuggled against him and he tightened his arms around them.

“Theresa Céline Herondale. Welcome to the world,” she whispered, pressing a kiss against her daughter’s head.


End file.
